


【率寬】Love you

by yunnnn020



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *雙性轉*崔韓雪&夫勝寬





	【率寬】Love you

**Author's Note:**

> *雙性轉  
*崔韓雪&夫勝寬

⠀

太陽照射下的的金髮更為閃耀，因為母親是美國人的緣故，崔韓雪的髮色天生就是漂亮的金色，她本人毫無自知，但是身為與她相識超過十年都一起玩的夫勝寬，她清楚的知道這女人的外表究竟有多吸睛，漂亮的雙眼、捲長的睫毛、身材也是有胸又有腰的，跟自己完全不同，夫勝寬低頭看了看自己。

和崔韓雪相比，夫勝寬是自認沒有什麼先天優勢的，既沒有那樣的好身材，還容易臉腫，從小到現在沒少被調侃，至少她應該感謝崔韓雪從沒笑過她的，也是因為如此，夫勝寬才努力學化妝。

「勝寬，你應該也幫韓雪化妝看看的，一定更漂亮。」班裡的男生這樣和夫勝寬說著。

「關你們屁事。」夫勝寬當時只用了這一句打發那群男生，而當崔韓雪不明所以的轉過頭回來看向自己的好友時，她結結巴巴的不知道要怎麼啟齒。

她也想看崔韓雪化妝的樣子，無奈對方對這種東西暫時沒有任何想法，況且，她才不要讓她的韓雪化妝漂亮的樣子給別人看到了呢。

「寬尼，妳今天怎麼一直發呆啊。」崔韓雪戳了戳夫勝寬的臉頰好多次那人才終於回過神來，一邊浮誇的說自己的妝要被她戳掉了，一邊扇著風掩飾自己的臉紅，這個不知道自己到底長的多引人犯罪的女人，真是的。

原先她們總是形影不離的，一直到高中認識其他朋友之後，夫勝寬有點無法融入那種氛圍，總覺得自己沒辦法和她們走在一起，除了個性差異，外型也是一項重要的原因，崔韓雪對其他人自然是沒什麼特別的感覺，但容易杞人憂天的夫勝寬一直是很沒有自信的，她不想太吸引別人注意。

崔韓雪雖然遲鈍，但那是對除了夫勝寬以外的事情遲鈍。

她們倆人的家就住在同一個街區，夫勝寬的母親與姐姐當然也知道崔韓雪，她一按電鈴就馬上被夫勝寬的姐姐邀請進去了，今天她們的父母都不在，崔韓雪看了看周邊，晚餐好好的擺在餐桌上，卻沒有看到他此刻想見的人。

「姐姐，勝寬尼呢？」她問著，才得知最近夫勝寬的胃口都不太好，正想問問崔韓雪呢，但沒想到她也一無所知。

輕輕打開房間的門，夫勝寬趴在床上看手機，沒有對來人太在意，她以為是姐姐來催自己吃飯，卻等不到姐姐的聲音，抬頭後看見是崔韓雪嚇的差點把手機丟掉，平時喜歡肢體接觸的是夫勝寬，但此時的她卻恨不得把崔韓雪推開，那人柔軟的部位正在自己身上蹭著，崔韓雪緊緊的抱住夫勝寬，撒嬌似的不放手，甚至都要親上夫勝寬的下巴了。

小橘子簡直要爆炸了，她暈乎乎的推開崔韓雪，臉紅通通的，讓崔韓雪想到了卡通裡的人物，素顏的夫勝寬整個人白白淨淨的，好想要咬一口，崔韓雪在心裡想著。

「怎、怎麼了？」她整理好心情之後問崔韓雪，對方並沒有回覆，只是緊緊窩在夫勝寬的懷裡。

「不要都不理我嘛寬尼⋯⋯」她像一隻求安慰的幼犬一般一直深埋在夫勝寬的胸前，癢癢的，我沒有不理你阿⋯只是你的胸部可不可以不要一直蹭我身上，夫勝寬在心裡罵道。

突然的痛感讓夫勝寬不小心驚叫出聲，崔韓雪的手神不知鬼不覺的伸進她的睡衣裡，用力揉了一把雪白的柔軟，夫勝寬的罩杯不大，在崔韓雪看來十分可愛，那人羞紅了臉，頻頻叫崔韓雪把手拿開，她才不要呢，加深了手上的力道並吻上對方正好嘟起來的唇。

「好喜歡寬尼啊。」夫勝寬因為直球告白愣住了，她不知道是該反抗還是其他，只是深思著自己對她的感情究竟是什麼，她知道已經超越朋友了，但還沒有辦法給它一個完美的定義，也許是喜歡吧，比家人更上一層的喜歡。

崔韓雪顯然沒意識到自己對十年好友告白了，等她反應過來時，眼前的小橘子已經是泫然欲泣，崔韓雪不知道夫勝寬此時是嚇到的哭，或是喜極而泣，只能手忙腳亂的安慰她，手上的動作早就停下來了，此時衣衫不整帶著淚的夫勝寬頗有被非禮的感覺。

哇，好像要流鼻血了。

「姐姐⋯」夫勝寬比崔韓雪大了一個多月，以前總是要對方叫她姐姐，那人死活不肯，沒想到第一次讓崔韓雪叫她姐姐是在這種場合。

「哼⋯就只有這種時候會叫我姐姐。」

崔韓雪無視夫勝寬此時的吐槽，她走出門外和夫勝寬的姐姐說了一下兩人晚一點才會出去吃飯後，反手將房門鎖上了，夫勝寬突然有種不太好的預感，但是她的力氣不及崔韓雪，無法將人推開，崔韓雪把夫勝寬輕輕的放倒，隨後欺身而上，她猶記得曾經自己倒個頭比夫勝寬還要小許多，而現在反過來了，她看著面色通紅的小橘子，悄悄的吻上她的唇，一邊撫摸著她的身軀，同時溫柔的褪去她的衣物。

那人便掩飾害羞的嚷著要崔韓雪自己也得脱掉才行，她當然會照做了。

她一直以為是自己喜歡崔韓雪比較多，但是那人的行動卻讓她覺得，其實比較早喜歡上的人是崔韓雪吧，對方的皮膚與自己緊貼著，有些熱，崔韓雪輕輕用指腹摩挲著夫勝寬平坦的小腹，肚子一直都是夫勝寬的敏感點，她有點怕癢，被崔韓雪摸的受不了，她扭動著身子想要逃離崔韓雪的手。

「姐姐，不要亂動唷。」她在她耳邊說著，連帶對著身下的人吹了幾口氣。

屬於崔韓雪的氣息就這麼鑽進夫勝寬的耳鼻，她現在全身發軟，只能被動的接受崔韓雪的服務，就連感受到對方已經要攻往自己身下了也只是用小貓一般的聲音要她輕一點。

崔韓雪的手很暖，她的手在過去的無數個冬日裡，都是充當著夫勝寬的暖暖包，她們總在寒冷的冬日裡相擁，也是因為崔韓雪並不怕冷，所以她的外套有絕大多數時間都是披在裹成一顆球的夫勝寬身上的。

夫勝寬的身體裡比她的手還要更燙。

在崔韓雪摸索著夫勝寬體內時，她覺得自己的臉已經快要爆炸了，燙的不像話，整個人也被房間裡散發的氣息感到有點暈暈的，一直到崔韓雪找到了自己的敏感點後，她就止不住叫出聲了，就連身上的人提醒她姐姐還在外面時也一樣。

崔韓雪就著那塊小皺褶緩緩的摩擦著，夫勝寬嘴裡吐出甜膩的叫聲，讓崔韓雪的下面有點感覺，她顫抖著聲音要崔韓雪快一點。

崔韓雪也照做了，但她不敢一下子動作太快，因為害怕夫勝寬會感到不適，那人也舒服的扭了扭腰肢，此時已經習慣了的夫勝寬輕輕的伸出手向崔韓雪的下身探索，讓對方驚嘆的望向夫勝寬，「做愛不是應該要讓兩個人都舒服嗎？」夫勝寬笑道。

那是崔韓雪看過最甜的笑。

結束一切後，整個空氣都瀰漫著方才性事中的餘韻，彷彿有種甜膩的味道，她們在床上相擁著，享受第一次這麼近距離的接觸，夫勝寬真的好喜歡崔韓雪，那個一直很遲鈍的小笨蛋。

「Love you, my sweet.」崔韓雪輕輕在夫勝寬耳邊說道。


End file.
